Yurka
Republic of Yurka (Yurkish: Repúblike dü Yürka) is a country on the planet Falseous. It is the ninth federation according to a Yurkish tradition. It borders to Niceland in both east and south, Tý Áeen in the north, and Pitonia in the north-west. Yurka's landmass also includes the islands of Repo Island, Sogisland, Logoisland, Bastuisland, Slavoisland, Nicht Isle, Hokk Island and a lot of miscellaneous ones. The official currency is the Yürkishe jyro. Gallery File:Yurka vapen.png|Coat of arms Etymology Story "Yurka" comes from Kazácuhalmi yür ká "rural land" and refers to the country mostly consisting of forests, fields etc. In 1017 the name "Yürka" was coined but with the original meaning removed. The Tai Vang names for Yurka, which include Sa Meng, originate from Kazácuhalmi sá "territory" and màng "sparsely populated" (which then becomes màng sá "sparsely populated territory"). Actual origin Likely of gibberish origin. Coined in 2010-2011. The word "Yurkish" and its Swedish equivalent "yurkiska" among others originate from the word "Turkish" (in Swedish turkiska). History Story Yurka has always been democratic and the government has always listened to the public, although the first leader that has declared himself democratic was Geunain Armiv, and he took over in 1579. From about 9 000 BC until 1597, the territory of Yurka belonged to Greater Yurkish Union. Starting from that year, the territory would be known as Yurkish Empire. From November 21, 1597 to December 31, 1991 Yurkish Empire was involved with the Pitonian-Yurkish conflict. From 1836 to 1927, parts of the empire were given to Talrs, and returned to Yurkish Empire in 1927. The empire was officially dissolved on December 31, 1991, but the conflict would continue until December 20, 2013. Reality Yurka was created around 2010-2011 (its existence becomes much clearer in February 2011 though) as one of many countries in one of Vanalker's imaginary worlds. Names in other languages * Albanian: Republika e Yurka * Arabic: جمهورية الداخلي تاي jumhuriat alddakhili tay, Tai's Homeland Republic * Basque: Yurka Errepublika * Belarusian: Рэспубліка Юрку Respublika Jurku * Bosnian: Republika Yurka * Chinese: ** 大的国土共和国 Dà de guótǔ gònghéguó, Tai's Homeland Republic ** 大的國土共和國 Dà de guótǔ gònghéguó, Tai's Homeland Republic * Croatian: Republika Yurka * Danish: Republikken Yurka * Dutch: Republiek van Yurka * Esperanto: Respubliko de Yurka * Estonian: Vabariigi Yurka * Finnish: Tasavallan Yurka * French: République de Yurka * German: Republik Yurka * Haitian Creole: Repiblik Yurka * Hebrew: הרפובליקה המולדת של טאי, Tai's Homeland Republic * Icelandic: Lýðveldið Yurka * Irish: Poblacht na Yurka * Italian: Repubblica di Yurka * Japanese: ユルカ共和国 Yuruka kyōwakoku * Javanese: Republik Yurka * Korean: 유르카 공화국 yuleuka gonghwagug * Latvian: Republika Yurka * Lithuanian: Respublika Yurka * Maltese: Repubblika tal Yurka * Norwegian: Republikken Yurka * Persian: داخلی جمهوری تای, Tai's Homeland Republic * Polish: Republika Yurka * Portuguese: República da Yurka * Romanian: Republica Yurka * Russian: Республика Юрку Respublika Yurku * Serbian: Република Иурка Republika Iurka * Slovenian: Republika Yurka * Spanish: República de Yurka * Swedish: Republiken Yurka * Ukrainian: Республіка Юркові Respublika Yurkovi * Uzbek: Yurka Respublikasi * Yiddish: רעפּובליק פון יורקאַ republik fun iurka Regions :Main article: Regions of Yurka List of known settlements :Main article: List of communities in Yurka